


El llanto de un líder

by AkaneBami



Series: Más que un mute [1]
Category: Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Family, Hope vs. Despair, Hurt/Comfort, Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneBami/pseuds/AkaneBami
Summary: Yumyan no siempre estuvo solo. Tuvo a alguien a su lado hasta que...esos horripilantes humanos se la llevaron. La busco por meses hasta volver a verla. Y luego...eso pasó.
Relationships: Yumyan Hammerpaw/Original Character
Series: Más que un mute [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020568
Kudos: 5





	1. Tu y yo somos uno

**Author's Note:**

> Pequeños momentos en la vida de un gran líder. Un inolvidable amor. En honor a uno de mis personajes favoritos.

Hace algunos años...

Hammer seguía viendo al techo. Extraña a su amada. Su hermosa Paw. No pudo protegerla. Le fallo. Fallo a su promesa. Falló al ritual. Falló a su hijo. Gimió de dolor. La herida aún no cicatriza. No del todo. Si tan solo hubiera sido más rápido...más fuerte...nada le habría pasado a Paw. Ella estaría aquí, junto a su hijo. Guiándolo. Pero no. Falló y debe cargar con su desdicha. No le importa cuantas veces Rosco le aseguró que no fue su culpa. Sino de los humanos. Lo cual no era verdad, no del todo, si fue su culpa. ¡Era su deber proteger a su familia! Y...no pudo hacerlo. Vio de reojo el vendaje...lo sabe. Por un lado está encantado. Pronto volverá q ver a su amada. Pero, su hijo. Aun es joven. No puede dejarlo solo. Debe hablar con Rosco. Pedirle un favor...

-¿Papá?-preguntó el pequeño de tres años con temor. 

-Si, ¿qué pasa Yumyan?-

-¿Por qué debemos hacer el ritual de la unión?-

-Ven acá hijo-le dijo haciéndole un lado en la cama. Ignoro el dolor de su herida, sabe que le queda poco tiempo, pero debe estar aquí para su chico. Espero a que se sentara a su lado y, tras respirar hondo, le dijo-es una promesa. Si, se que te asusta. Pero es algo que hemos hecho por años. Es una promesa de que jamás dejarán que nada malo les pase. Que jamás se aparatarán entre sí. Es una promesa de amor, coraje y protección. ¿Entiendes hijo?-

-Si padre...-murmuró tras pensar en las palabras de su padre. Una promesa-¿parecido a nuestros nombres?-le preguntó acurrucándose más cerca de él.

-Algo así. Solo que el nombre depende del bebé. Por su color de ojos, su piel, su forma de ser o, a veces, cambia según sus acciones. ¿No es así pequeño glotón?-se rió al verlo sacarle la lengua. Si, su hijo llegó con un gran apetito. 

-¿Mamá y tú hicieron el ritual, verdad? ¿Le dolió mucho? ¿Por eso....por eso no está?-preguntó tras un rato.

-Así que era eso...-murmuró con tristeza-Si le dolió hijo. Pero tú madre...no fue por eso. A veces la vida...es cruel. Pero uno sigue adelante, ¿lo entiendes?-

-Si-asintió no muy convencido. 

-Yumyan. Debes entender hijo que no fue tu culpa. A veces...esas cosas pasan...-

-Entiendo-

**********

  
Yumyan Hammerpaw no ha dejado de dar vueltas en su casa. Hoy era el día. Se estuvo preparando para este momento desde hace cinco meses. Ya tenía preparado el banquete. Desde la comida hasta las bebidas. Entonces, ¡¿por qué se siente de los nervios?! Frustrado tiró su hacha-guitarra por la ventana. Un grito se escuchó. Alguien tuvo suerte. O eso parecía. El líder de los gatos leñadores se dejó caer en el suelo. No puede creer que ha luchado contra medio mundo ahí afuera y no puede hacer algo tan simple como proponerle matrimonio al amor de su vida. Se jalo los bigotes. No, no podía actuar así. Respiro profundo. Una vez. Dos veces. Llegó q contar hasta el veinte y se detuvo. “Ahora o nunca”, se dijo. Se quitó el polvo de su camisa de cuadros y salió. Vio de reojo hasta dar con su hacha-guitarra. Umm...si que fue un buen tiro. Pensó al verla a la mitad de un árbol. Lo sacó sin mucho esfuerzo. Cerró los ojos. Podía hacer esto. Claro que podía. Abrió los ojos. Si, está listo. Lo sabe. La villa lo sabe. Todos han salido. Están mirándolo. Ver su emoción lo alienta aun más. Se dirige hasta donde ella vive. Parecía que el tiempo se detuvo a su alrededor. Se le hizo largo la caminata pero, en cuanto llegó a su destino, empezó a tocar esa melodía que venía practicando cada noche. Cerró los ojos al compás de la música. Por ella aprendió esa canción. Si bien nunca le gustaron las cosas humanas, algo despreciable para la mayoría de los mutos, quería complacerla. Hacerle saber que la ama tal cual es y no cambiaría nada de ella. Jamás. Al principio fue difícil. Aprenderse la melodía. Lo curioso, aun si nunca lo admitirá, es que realmente la llevo a disfrutar. No solo la melodía, sino la letra. Si, con suerte ella amara la melodía de sus cuerdas e ignorara su espantosa voz. Justo cuando estaba llegando a la última nota sintió un gran peso que lo hizo caer al suelo. Abrió los ojos con torpeza. Frente a él, o mejor dicho sobre él, estaba su Lirio. Su dulce Lirio. Sus mejillas sonrojadas la hacían parecer más bella de lo que es. Se perdió en sus ojos magenta. Misterios y llenos de energía. Su pelaje era encantador. Un tono poco común entre ellos. Lila. Quizás por eso el nombre.   
  
-¿Entonces...eso es un si?-preguntó nervios sin dejar de mirarla. 

-¿Estas loco? ¡Por supuesto que si!-exclamo envolviéndolo en un cálido abrazo.

-Te amo...-murmuraron al mismo tiempo. Justo cuando estaban besándose empezaron los gritos y palabras de aliento.

-¡Ya era hora tórtolos!-exclamo el más anciano de la villa. El antiguo líder. El líder antes que Yumyan. Si, venía sospechando desde el mes pasado. Sonrió con nostalgia. Tan bellos recuerdos...si, el amor es algo hermoso-¡Si tardaban más tiempo ya estaría tallado en el techo!-

Yumyan se sintió cohibido por todo esto. No hubo ningún gato leñador que no estuviera felicitándolos. Desde el más pequeño al más anciano. Abrazos y felicitaciones los inundaron durante horas. Incluso la pequeña Molly, la sobrina de su dulce Lirio, estaba gritando de emoción. No hay duda que esa niña tiene unos pulmones envidiables. ¡Y apenas tiene cuatro años! Increíble, se dijo Yumyan. Tomó cuidadosamente a su amada en brazos y, haciendo gala de su fuerza, se la llevó al árbol afilador. Siendo seguidos por el resto de los gatos leñadores en silencio. Si, tuvieron que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por guardar la calma. Es lo que dictaba la tradición. Cuando todos rodearon en un círculo al árbol y, por consecuente, a la nueva pareja, se tomaron de las manos y empezaron a cantar la canción de los ancestros. Cuando terminaron, sin soltarse de las manos, se arrodillaron cabizbajos. El antiguo líder, Rosco, se adentró donde estaba la pareja tomados de la mano. Llevaba una pequeña caja de madera y un hacha. Los vio tragar nervioso. No los culpa. Esto era algo trascendental. Espero hasta que ambos asintieran. Debían estar listos. No mostrar temor o duda. Espero un minuto antes de abrir la caja y dejarla a los pies del árbol. La pareja se acercó hasta estar en medio de a caja. Lirio a la derecha. Yumyan en la izquierda. Les pidió sus manos. Sin dudarlo se las dieron. Rosco las puso uno sobre la otra, alineándolas para estar en medio de la caja. Con su mano libre tomó el hacha y realizó un pequeño corte en sus manos. Lirio apenas dejo escapar un pequeño gemido. Yumyan permaneció serio. Si supieran que se mordió la lengua para no gritar. Si, claro que le dolió. Pero era el líder. Era el protector de su gente. No podía ser débil. No señor. Hasta que la cajita se llenó a la mitad Rosco les vendo con la tela de la unión.

-¡Oh, árbol afilador!-exclamo Rosco agarrando la cajita-Hemos traído ante ti esta joven pareja. Pidiendo que los protejas y te sientas honrado de su relación. ¡Con esta sangre derramada! ¡Con esta sangre unida te pedimos tu bendición!-cabo un pequeño hoyo con su hacha. Colocó suavemente la caja, la cual debía permanecer durante la noche de la unión y después lo que quedará de la sangre esparcido a lo largo del árbol afilador, y empezó a cubrirla de tierra.

-¡Oh, gran árbol afilador bendice su unión!-exclamaron los gatos leñadores, con excepción de la pareja, cinco veces.

-¡Gatos leñadores!-gritó lleno de júbilo el viejo Rosco-¡Celebremos está bella unión!-levantó su hacha, siendo seguido por el resto. 

**********

La fiesta fue increíble. Parecía que nunca acabaría hasta que salió la luna. Era la señal. Estaba nervioso. No se había dado cuenta que estaba guardando la respiración hasta que sintió la mano de Lirio sobre su hombro. Se tomaron de la mano para dirigirse a su nuevo hogar. Justo a tiempo para ver salir a Ruffles y Betún, quienes se inclinaron antes de irse a dormir. Con torpeza se dirigieron a la cama. Suave. Blanda. Si, muy cómoda. Se sonrojaron mientras se acurrucaban en la cama. Quedaron perdidos viéndose a los ojos. Ojos magentas. ¿Su bebé tendría ojos como los suyos? Se preguntaron al mismo tiempo. Rieron avergonzados. No hay duda que se aman. Yumyan acarició el rostro de su pareja, quien, tímida al principio, acarició sus orejas. Esta sería una noche para recordar. Sería su primera noche. Estarían unidos para siempre.


	2. Mi mundo eres tú...bueno, ustedes.

Yumyan está nervioso. Han intentado formar una familia desde hace meses. Es normal. Hay quienes se les facilita más que a otros. Lirio había insistido en entrar sola esta vez. Le dijo que solo serían unos minutos. Aunque le parecían horas. El sonido de las risas en el comedor le hicieron voltear. ¿Ya era tan tarde? Pensó agarrando con fuerza su hacha-guitarra. No, debe estar calmado. Después de todos es Yumyan. Claro. Solo debía esperar un poco más...si, solo un poco más. Un chillido en el interior del hogar de Rosco lo sobresaltó. ¡Lirio esta en peligro! Fue su único pensamiento. Haciendo uso de su grito de guerra entró a tropezones. Por poco choca de frente con Lirio, quien se le quedó viendo sonrojada. Yumyan se rasco la cabeza avergonzado. Se disculpó y, cuando estaba dándose la vuelta para irse le dieron las buenas nuevas. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. Un bebé...su primer hijo. Salto dando gritos de júbilo. Con cuidado rodeo a su amada en un cálido abrazo. Un hijo de ambos. Un hijo que será su legado. 

-El árbol afilador les bendice con un bebé. Mi buen amigo estoy seguro que será una niña-comento Rosco con una nostálgica sonrisa. Recuerda cuando nació su primer retoño. Si, le enseño bien. Se dijo. Y al ver lo talentoso de su nieto, el joven Ruffles, quien con solo ocho, ya es un prodigio con la madera, sabe que hizo un buen trabajo. Sacudió la cabeza, ahora es el turno de Yumyan y Lirio-¿como la llamaran? ¿Por su color de ojos, piel o, como han hecho algunos, esperarán hasta que tenga personalidad?-preguntó al recordar cómo Yumyan fue nombrado por su enorme apetito.

-No lo se...Yumyan no ha pensado en eso y yo tampoco-respondió apenada.

-Quizás podamos esperar a su personalidad. Pero, no me molestaría decirle pequeña Lirio hasta que nazca-dijo con orgullo.

-¡Oh, no te atreverías!-le dijo golpeando con cariño su hombro.

-Bueno, ¿quieres decirle Aike? Recuerdo que encontraste ese nombre. Significa Roble o algo así. Lo viste en un libro que...no es como si te estuviera siguiendo...o que me haya interesado en cosas inmundas de los humanos solo para complacerte o...-un beso silencio su boca. Yumyan se quedó con la boca abierta.

-Te amo-

-También te amo-

-Bueno par de tórtolos. Es hora que dejen a este pobre viejo y cansado leñador tomar su siesta del día-comento señalando la salida-y así empiezan a decorar el pequeño cuarto para un bebé. Nuestro futuro leñador. O más Bien leñadora-al verlos asentir se despidió y fue a dormir. Si, ya le queda poco tiempo. Con suerte podrá conocer al futuro bebé. Solo un poco más antes de reunirse con el resto.

Lirio no podía creerlo. Después de varios intentos al fin...al fin tendrán su propio bebé. Su pequeña. No está segura si Aike ser aun buen nombre. Si, el roble es fuerte pero, quizás sea mejor esperar a que muestre su personalidad. Tal vez con el color...no, mejor la personalidad. Quien sabe, tal vez sea muy juguetona y traviesa. Podría ser curiosa y valiente. No importa. Solo quiere tenerla en sus brazos y estar ahí para ella. Por siempre. Sus manos fueron a parar a su panza. Ni cómo culparla. Un bebé es especial. Esperado. Yumyan la tomó de la mano. Compartieron un beso más antes de regresar a su hogar. Debían empezar a planear.

**********

La luna llena ha dado paso a otro mes. En cinco meses más la tendrá en sus brazos. Es tan emocionante que no puede controlar las lágrimas de felicidad. Menos de él el cuarto casi terminado. La cuna de madera es preciosa. No hay duda que Ruffles tiene talento. Los juguetes, regalos de algunos miembros de la villa, son suaves y de vivos colores. ¡Incluso una pequeña guitarra que el padre de Dusty les consiguió! ¡Es tan lindo! Exclamo en su mente. Pero aun falta algo...¡si, eso era! Aunque, no podía ir sola. Sabe que Yumyan enloquecerá si se le ocurre. Pero no quiere molestarlo. Sabe que está ocupado con unos detalles. Bueno, si no se entera no puede pasar nada, ¿cierto? Quizás pueda decirle a Cielo o Almendra si la acompañan. No es como si fuera a ocurrir algo malo. Y con ese pensamiento fue a buscarlas. Con suerte le dirán que sí y todo saldrá bien.

**********

  
Cinco días antes...  
Madriguera secreta, laboratorio inferior sección D

Oscuro. Hasta que encienden las luces con el interruptor. Un hombre de cabellos blancos, y una mirada tan gélida que te hará estremecer, frunció el ceño. Estaba harto de los pocos resultados. Entró siendo seguido de una joven, por su parecido podría ser su pariente. Gemidos y gruñidos se escuchan en el fondo.

-No quedan pocos sujetos de pruebas...-se quejó el hombre cruzado de brazos-No podemos perder más materia prima-

-¿Que sugieres padre?-preguntó mientras contaba cuántos les quedaban. Un perro, tres primates, uno de los cuales está preñada, y una rata. No es suficiente.

-Quizás es hora de experimentar directamente con un muto-dijo con una cruel sonrisa.

-Pero padre...-

-¿Acaso me estás contradiciendo?-la reprendió con severidad. 

-No. No es como si fuera el mejor plan pero tienes razón-argumentó viendo de reojo a las pocas bestias del viejo mundo-podemos dejarles reposar y con suerte encontrar la cura o, al menos, algún avance. Sugiero que nos apeguemos a los mamíferos padre. Los lobos y esos molestos gatos con camisas-

-Si. Podrían ser más beneficiosos que los anfibios. Por nada del mundo quiero en mi laboratorio una mofeta. Esas pestes...-se quejó mientras apretaba el intercomunicador-Brad. Thomas-

-¡Si, señor!-respondieron inmediatamente.

-Necesito que me traigan dos lobos y dos de esos despreciables gatos con camisa. Hembras únicamente. Tienen una semana. ¿Entendido?-al escucharlos asentir colgó sin decir nada más. Apago las luces y llamo a su hija. Tiene el presentimiento que, si bien no den con la cura, podrán sacar algo de provecho.

-¿Padre, crees que podremos encontrar la cura?-preguntó cuando llegaban al elevador.

-Debemos hacerlo Emilia. Es nuestro deber. Nuestra misión. Muchos han fallado y ahora casi no tenemos recursos. Por eso es vital que lo hagamos. Es una pena lo de tu hermano...él...nunca estuvo listo. Al menos tú no me avergonzarás, ¿verdad?-le preguntó estudiándola con la mirada. La vio asentir con seriedad. Si, por eso ella era, estaba seguro, quien los llevaría al triunfo. Asintió complacido antes de oprimir el botón. Nuevos planas debían hacerse. Enseguida.


	3. La daga en el corazón

  
Los gatos leñadores estaban inquietos. Deprimidos. Habían perdido a tres de los suyos en menos de cinco meses. La esposa de su gran líder. Lirio. Justo cuando estaban por tener un bebé...el bebé que tanto añoraban...y sucede esto. Pasaron meses buscándolos. Incluso se aventuraron a tierras de otros mutos. No encontraron nada. Como si se hubieran desvanecido. Y luego...Rosco y el viejo Regleck, el padre de Ruffles y Ramya. No era culpa de nadie. Rosco...ya era su hora. El árbol afilador debía llevárselo. En cuanto a Regleck, eso fue un accidente. Nadie vio venir a esa ave. Pelearon contra ella. Suerte o destino vencieron. Pero las heridas que sufrió el viejo Regleck fueron profundas. Por su parte, nadie puede ignorar que Yumyan está devastado. Todavía recuerda como Almendra llegó corriendo a la villa diciendo que unos humanos en trajes raros raptaron a Lirio. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos y le faltaba una manga de su camiseta. Dijo que forcejeo para lograr escapar. Si hubiera pensado mejor las cosas...quizás la habría recuperado...sin perder a nadie más. Fue impulsivo. Un completo idiota. Esos humanos...despreciables. Su amada...su hija. Perdió a su familia. Todo por su culpa, se dijo Yumyan furioso. A su lado, Molly, la pequeña sobrina de Lirio, no soltaba su guitarra. El regalo de su tía. No entendía del todo. Es normal, apenas tiene cuatro años. Solo sabe que algo le paso...algo malo. Miro de reojo a su tío. No había hablado desde hace meses. Sabe que esta enojado. Enojado con sigo mismo. Molly frunció el ceño. Los humanos eran un serio problema. Aferró su guitarra con fuerza, el único recuerdo que le quedó de su tía, prometiendo ser fuerte. Prometiendo que no dejaría que un humano vuelva a lastimar a alguien amado. No bajará su guardia. Dio un respingo cuando su tío dio un golpe a la pared. Un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos. Le dolía verlo tan triste. Tan furioso consigo mismo. Lo entendía. El deber de un líder es proteger y cuidar. Y...su tío falló. No sabe como animarlo. Solo quiere que todo vuelva a ser como antes. Sus tíos juntos. La villa feliz.

-¡Yumyan! ¡Yumyan!-exclamo el joven Ruffles.   
  


-¿Que pasa? ¿Están atacando la villa?-preguntó angustiado. No podía suceder otra desgracia.

-No. Tiene que ver algo-respondió tras recuperar el aliento.

-Molly no te muevas de aquí-le indicó a su sobrina. No espero a que le respondiera, la niña era lista. Demasiado para su edad. Por poco tropieza cuando ve al muto a unos pasos de la villa. Frunció el ceño-Ruffles. Explica esto-pidió señalando a la joven rana mod.

-Mencionó a...mencionó a Lirio-logró decir.

-Lirio...¡¿donde está?!-preguntó exaltado. Si había una posibilidad de volver a verla no podía dudar. No la perdería. No una segunda vez. 

-Yo...ella...parece que está por tener un bebé...-murmuró asustado. Se preguntaba si fue una buena idea aceptar el quitamanchas por venir a dar un mensaje. Obviamente no lo hizo porque sentía lástima por la pobre muto. No. Una rana mod no podía sentir empatía por esos gatos peludos. Entonces...¿por qué sigue sin irse?-te llevaré-respondió avergonzado. Si el resto de las ranas mod se enteran...estará perdido.

Mientras Yumyan se dirigía hacia su amada...Lirio trataba de mantenerse despierta. El peso de los últimos acontecimientos le estaban pasando factura. A duras penas logró salir de ese lugar. Un jalón dentro de ella la volvió a soltar pequeños gritos de dolor. Esta por hacer. Lo sabe. Su hija sigue dentro de su ser. Se acurruco a un lado de alguna tienda para recuperar el aliento. Debía ser fuerte. Debe resistir. Mira de reojo con temor. No la han seguido. Fue una suerte. No sabe que fue de ese hombre pero espera que esté bien. Lirio no sentía sus pies. ¿Era ella o el mundo estaba girando? Ojalá esa rana mod cumpla su parte...no sabe cuanto tiempo le quede...uggg...volvió a gemir adolorida. Está cerca. No...no puedo perder la conciencia ahora...se quejó la ver todo volverse oscuro. Duele. Duele mucho. Pasos...o...¿voces? Lo último que Lirio alcanzó a fueron unos ojos llenos de lágrimas y unas manos cargándola com delicadeza. Yumyan sentía que esto era un sueño. Una puede salvarla. Se dijo. Agradeció al joven muto y regreso corriendo a la villa. Dejando a la rana mod con un sentimiento extraño. Alegría. Quizás hizo lo correcto. Y así se regreso con los suyos. En cuanto al líder de los gatos leñadores..estaba a pocos pasos de llegar a la villa. Yumyan jamás había corrido tan rápido en toda su vida. Apenas llegó pidió a gritos por Ramya. Si había alguien que podía salvar a su amada era ella. Se dijo Yumyan. El pobre daba vueltas en círculos fuera de, como ellos le decían, la casa de la Ramya. No por nada ella, después de Rosco, era la mejor para curarlos. Los gritos de dolor de Lirio eran dagas en su pecho. Como si alguien le apuñalara el corazón repetidas veces. De repente hubo un silencio sepulcral...que temió perderla. Luego llanto...un llanto infantil. Un llanto extraño. Ramya salió y le indico que entrará. Le dijo que Lirio...que posiblemente no podría vivir más de seis meses...y, en cuanto a la niña, tenía que verla por si mismo. Decir que Yumyan quedó con la boca abierta...era decir poco. No importaba. Es su hija. 

***********

Seis meses antes...

  
La base estaba en alerta máxima. No podían dejar escapar el producto. No, no podían perder tantos recursos. Todo por culpa de ese traidor. Sabían que iba a causar problemas cuando se diera cuenta del fin del experimento...¡Diantres! Fueron unos tontos. Pero no importa. Ya habían resuelto el detalle del traidor. Si, solo tenían que deshacerse del cuerpo antes de que apeste todo el lugar. Eso era algo sin importancia. Lo que debían hacer era recuperar el producto. Una vez que naciera podían eliminar, finalmente, a ese torpe mute. Despreciables criaturas. Al menos no fue necesario conseguir otro. Esa especie eran algo irritantes y un poco difíciles de capturar. Fue una suerte engañarlos con latas de pescado. Si, fue una suerte. Así es como lograron capturar a la hembra. Con el pasar de las horas el jefe de los científicos, acompañado por su primogénita, se inquietaba cada vez más. El producto nacería en un par de semanas.

-¿Y bien?-pregunto impaciente.

-Señor...no hay rastros de la hembra. Logró salir...ya mandamos a buscarla...-

-¡Son una bola de incompetentes!-la furia era palpable. Incluso Emilia, su primogénita, se encogió de hombros.

-Padre-murmuro inquieta-si la seguimos sabrán que el Dr. Oak es un traidor y, su hijo, sospechará que lo matamos. Podemos decir que el experimento, por proteger el producto, mato al señor Oak y por ende tuvimos que eliminarla. Nadie sospechará. Así podemos asegurar que su hijo deteste a los mutos. Después de todo, él junto a la hija del Dr. Hayao son los mejores activos que tenemos. Su inteligencia es vital para nuestra misión. Además, dudo que pueda regresar con los suyos en su estado-hizo una pausa. Al ver a su padre asentir decidió continuar-podemos tenerlo bajo control. Evitando perder recursos innecesarios. Solo diremos que el experimento fue un fracaso y reiniciaremos las pruebas en los pocos animales que quedan del viejo mundo. 

-No hay duda que eres brillante Emilia-dijo con orgullo el hombre. Volteo con molestia a su subordinado-por esta vez te salvas. Espero tu hija no sea tan incompetente. Haz que todo parezca creíble-lo fulmino con la mirada. Vio con burla como se paraba con torpeza y pedía, otra vez, disculpas. Una vez que estuvieron solos añadió con seriedad-es una pena que tú hermoso nunca haya sido como tu. Bueno, al menos no está para interferir nuestros planes-

-Ciertamente es un alivio no tenerlo entre nosotros-dijo ocultando su tristeza. Después de todo...fue su decisión.

***********

Los meses han pasado volando. Los gatos leñadores estaban recuperando sus vidas normales. Si, ya se habían acostumbrado al curioso aspecto de la hija de su líder. Diferente o no es uno de ellos. Un gato leñador. Aun si fuera más débil, físicamente, que el resto ellos la protegerían. En su hogar, a un lado de donde su pequeña duerme profundamente, Yumyan está acariciando al pequeño Pierre. Lo encontraron hace unos días. Aun lado del árbol afilador. Solo...triste, sin nadie a su lado. Nunca se vio como alguien que tendría mascotas. Al menos no hasta que sus hijos fueran grandes. Pero...el destino es caprichoso. Se dijo Yumyan. Aunque no pudo resistirse cuando su niña...a quien aún no le ponían un nombre, no dejaba de abrazarlo. Si. Haría todo por ella. Vio de reojo a su hija. No puede creer que ya tenga seis meses. Verla dormir le daba alegría y calma. Y, al mismo tiempo, un profundo resentimiento por no poder protegerlas de esos humanos. Le hicieron daño a su Lirio. Le hicieron algo a su hija. No importa que ahora sea vea diferente. Es un muto como ellos. La protegerá. Para siempre.

-Yumyan...Ramya dice que Lirio...que Lirio quiere despedirse...-

-Gracias...enseguida vamos-murmuró con el corazón roto. Le colocó la correa a Pierre. No podía maniobrar entre él y su hija-Hey, cariño. ¿Dormiste bien?-le preguntó mientras la acurrucaba en brazos.

-¡Papá!-exclamo su pequeña. Aun no podía creer que él fuera su primera palabra. Se limpió una lagrima antes de darle un beso en la mejilla-Vamos pequeña. Vamos a ver a mami-le susurro con pesar. Tan pequeña...y ha sufrido tanto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y eso fue la primera parte. No estaba segura en cuanto a la clasificación. Estoy entre dejarla cómo está o cambiarla a par todo el público. Aceptó sugerencias.


End file.
